


End of the Day

by hvcults



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Song based fic, end of the day based, fluffy fluff, hes not in it much, minhyuk is an astronomy nerd, myungjun has like two lines, sanha is soft for minhyuk, socky deserves all the fluff in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcults/pseuds/hvcults
Summary: "I told her that I loved her,Was not sure if she heard.The roof was pretty windy,And she didn't say a word."(aka a socky fic based on the song end of the day by one direction)





	End of the Day

     Sanha navigated his way through the crowded and stuffy room, searching for the only reason he came to this party in the first place. He lost sight of Minhyuk when he left to get something to drink, and he’s been wandering aimlessly since. He hated parties, hated so many people in one place so close and compact, but Minhyuk didn’t want to go alone and Sanha can’t say no to him so he agreed. He knew that the brunette didn’t plan on getting drunk and neither did he but he still wanted to find him, considering the fact that he knows at most four people at this party.

     Speaking of, “Myungjun hyung!” Sanha spotted his friend on the couch chatting with someone he didn’t know.

     Myungjun looked up at the sound of his name and his face lit up once he saw Sanha, “Sanha! Hey, what are you doing here?”

     “Minhyuk hyung dragged me here, speaking of, have you seen him at all?” Sanha spoke once he got closer to the couch and he was sure Myungjun could hear him.  

     Myungjun looked up in thought before shaking his head no, “Sorry bud, did you try texting him?”

     Sanha felt his front pocket out of habit to confirm that his phone was in fact there, “I already tried but he hasn’t answered.”

     He looked at him in apology, “I’ll tell him you’re looking for him if I see him, sorry Sanha.”

     “It’s fine hyung, thanks for the help,” Sanha smiled sheepishly before turning around and heading back into the crowd.

     Once he found a wall to lean on, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He spammed Minhyuk with messages after not being able to find him but Minhyuk didn’t reply to any. Sanha found it hopeless to call him because they both wouldn’t be able to hear each other with how loud this party is. He looked at his phone screen in hope just to be let down with the image of his home screen, no new message notifications. He unlocked his phone and went to his conversation with Minhyuk, seeing in fact that his messages are delivered, he just hasn’t replied.

     With one last feasible attempt, Sanha typed, “ _hyung please_.” And quickly hit send.

     He stared at the screen in hope, hoping that Minhyuk would understand that Sanha doesn’t like how stuffy it is in here and doesn’t like that he doesn’t know that many people and he’s just very uncomfortable. Minhyuk helps keep him calm and collected and helps him not feel as uncomfortable in situations like this. He needs Minhyuk. After what felt like an hour but was really a minute, Sanha gets a reply.

     “ _rooftop_. _party_ _was_ _stuffy_.”

     Sanha’s first thought is how the fuck did he get on the roof? but he really shouldn’t be that surprised. Minhyuk always felt more comfortable outside on high places. They grew up with Minhyuk climbing up houses and trees and Sanha struggling to keep up. He just wanted to be with Minhyuk, wanted to seem cool to Minhyuk; and nothing has really changed. Proof being this party. Sanha is constantly going out of his comfort zone just to make Minhyuk happy.

      _Well_ _you_ _are_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _him_ , his brain whispered to him. He hated that part of his brain. He would rather stay in denial than being constantly reminded of his feelings. He doesn’t want to ruin anything with Minhyuk. They’ve been best friends since he was five and he does not want his dumb feelings coming in the way of that.

     Even if it is eating him up inside.

     With Minhyuk’s vague location, Sanha headed to the steps, dodging drunken bodies and empty cups on the ground. He took the steps two at a time and walked down the hallway to the only room with an open door, assuming that’s the room Minhyuk went in. His suspicions were confirmed when he spotted an open window in the back of the bedroom, with it’s screen sitting on the ground below it. Sanha rolled his eyes while heading towards the window noticing that the window itself led to a section of the roof but he was slightly confused when he didn’t see Minhyuk directly in front of it. When he got to the window, he stuck his head out and looked to the right before looking to the left and seeing Minhyuk sitting there, looking up at the moon. He smiled to himself admiring how at peace Minhyuk looked with the moonlight shining on him. He looked ethereal.

     He hesitated before letting out a small “Hyung.”

     Minhyuk looked over to him before a large grin spread across his face, “Sanha! Come on out!”

     Sanha tried to navigate his way through the small opening that was the window but it was difficult with his long lanky limbs. What hit him when he first stuck an arm out was the chilliness of outside, the winter weather still trying to latch onto spring. He was glad that he still had his jacket on despite it being hot inside.

     Finally, though, he made his way onto the roof and crawled to Minhyuk, sitting about a foot away from him. Minhyuk watched the entire time, hiding his giggle behind his hand, amusement dancing in his eyes.

     “And finally, the plank of wood makes it through the window,” Minhyuk announced before looking back up to the moon, his smile staying on his face.

     Sanha scoffed at the name he dubbed him, “Well at least I’m tall and not short like you.”

     Minhyuk looked at him in mock offense, “I’m not that short, I’m the average male height, sorry that you’re a beanstalk.”

     Sanha’s mouth opened in surprise, not knowing what to say. Minhyuk let out a giggle at his reaction, which caused Sanha to soften and let out a giggle of his own.

     Minhyuk looked back up at the night sky, enjoying the beauty that the stars provided. Sanha appreciated them in a different way, like how they shined in Minhyuk’s eyes.

     “Hey look,” Minhyuk stated, reaching over and grabbing Sanha’s arm to get his attention. “Look at the stars over there.” Once Sanha looked up, Minhyuk let go and pointed in the direction to their right at the cluster of stars. “That’s the Big Dipper. You see the brightest star? Its name is Alioth. All the other stars have names but I only know that one. Also in different seasons it faces different directions. Also…”

     Sanha stared in admiration as Minhyuk rambled about the stars in the sky. He’s always been interested in astronomy and listing facts off to Sanha because he’s always there to listen. He thinks Minhyuk looked the most beautiful in this moment. Talking passionately about the stars while the moonlight frames his face in the loveliest way, emphasizing his cheekbones and his pretty lips. Even though he knows Minhyuk wants him to look up at the sky with him, he can’t bring himself to. He cannot take his eyes off the breathtaking human being in front of him: his best friend who has a fascination for the stars and feels most comfortable on rooftops. The emotion he feels is overwhelming. He loves his best friend Park Minhyuk, someone who puts everyone before himself. Someone who always comforted Sanha whenever he was upset whether his fish died or he failed a test; Minhyuk was there for him. Minhyuk would always be there for him, he believed, _so_ _what_ _if_ _I_ _fuck_ _this_ _all_ _up?_

     “…And the Big Dipper isn’t even technically a constellation, isn’t that weird? Everyone thinks it is…wait Sanha, are you even listening to me?” Minhyuk looked down at Sanha because of the lack of response and pouted when he saw him spaced out.

     “S-Sorry,” Sanha stuttered out.

     The love he felt for Minhyuk was becoming too much, he could barely breath. He felt a nervous twist in his stomach and felt his chest get tight. His palms were clammy as he attempted to wipe off the sweat on his jeans. He felt the wind start to pick up and noticed how Minhyuk’s brown hair blew up off of his forehead and made the older boy look even softer. Sanha took a deep breath and brought his knees to his chest, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He knew if he waited any longer, it would just continue to eat him up, that it would just make it worse. He tried to ignore the fact that he might ruin everything. Twelve years of friendship down the drain with a simple sentence, a simple _confession_.

     Since Sanha spaced out again, Minhyuk looked back up at the stars and stared in fondness. Little did he know that Sanha was looking at him with the same look.

      _It’s like ripping off a band-aid, just do it._

     “I’m in love with you,” Sanha simply stated while his heart hammered out of his chest. He said it so quietly, like he was afraid to, which he kind of was.

     Minhyuk didn’t say anything; his face stayed the same fondness it had. Sanha wasn’t sure he even heard since he said it so quietly and the wind was picking up, it could’ve possibly covered up his words. That for some reason made him more anxious though. He was wondering if he had to say it again, maybe Minhyuk seriously didn’t hear him. He looked back up at the stars, feeling too awkward to look anywhere but. He played with his fingers subconsciously, which rested on his knees. He started to bite his lip and gnaw at it, the silence increasing the anxiety he felt.

     He practically jumped when Minhyuk sighed, breaking the silence, which he followed with laying back fully on the roof. Sanha watched him, not really sure what to do, until Minhyuk invited him down by patting the spot next to him. Sanha hesitantly laid down, still keeping a little of a distance between them, still not sure if Minhyuk heard or not. They both stared up at the sparkling stars above, the moon lighting them both up, acting like a spotlight on the two main characters of their own world.

     Sanha continued trying to process what he just did and how it went bad when he felt a hand brush his. Minhyuk’s hesitant hand searched around for his before intertwining their fingers and holding onto Sanha’s hand. His heart was pounding as he tried to look at Minhyuk while still laying on his back. So many different thoughts were racing through the younger boy’s mind. He didn’t know what or how to think.

     He felt Minhyuk squeeze his hand, “Stop thinking so hard.”

     “W-What?” Sanha croaked out, not expecting Minhyuk to speak.

     Minhyuk let out a laugh, “I can practically hear the gears moving in your head.”

     Sanha awkwardly cleared his throat, not really sure what to say. He still didn’t know what this meant; he wasn’t sure if it meant what he wanted.

     “Y’know,” he heard Minhyuk move his head so he was looking at Sanha, who was almost afraid to look back, but he did anyway. “You’re pretty cute for a beanstalk.”

     Sanha felt relief wash over him as he giggled and blushed at the unexpected compliment. Minhyuk continued to look at him and Sanha realized that the older boy looks at him as if he’s the brightest star in the galaxy. That same fondness he had when looking at the stars is still present while he looked at Sanha. His face probably mirrored Minhyuk’s as he looked at the prettiest boy who could outshine any star. He couldn’t stop smiling as he felt Minhyuk squeeze his hand. He squeezed it back as he looked back up above and took in the lights of the night sky. Minhyuk and him laid there, hands interlocked, enjoying each other’s presence and the stars that blanketed them. This felt like a dream to Sanha but when he felt Minhyuk squeeze his hand again, he knew it wasn’t.

      _Just me, him, and the moon._

**Author's Note:**

> this is horrible I'm so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> YALL 2016 WORDS LIKE YKNOW THE YEAR ASTRO DEBUTED HA HA Ha im sorry


End file.
